


Overgrown

by Lea_The_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), College, College AU, Coran - Freeform, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roommates, Shiro - Freeform, Slow Burn, Swearing, Voltron, f/m - Freeform, he a dead son of a hoe, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_The_Wolf/pseuds/Lea_The_Wolf
Summary: Kieth had never been the type of guy to fall in love. He'd definetely never been the guy to fall in love with a loud obnoxius cuban boy. But here he was, pinning for his ever so straight roommate.





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first AO3 fic please be nice with me. Feed back is appreciated or i'll probaly forget about this fic. I don't have a beta and english isnt my main language so excpect some grammar mistakes.

oh whoops hold on


End file.
